


Someone Please Save These Chaotic Idiots

by YoursTruly_ThisMaster (Yours_Truly_This_Master)



Series: Shenanigans of genderbend twst [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female savanaclaw goes yeet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_This_Master/pseuds/YoursTruly_ThisMaster
Summary: This time. An indignant squeak did leave her throat as she hid her face in the palm of her free hand.Oh shit. Jack Howl was seriously fucked............................Vil away from the eyes of the potatoes of his dorm, broke out of character and lifted an elegant hand to cover his eyes. This was so unlike him.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit, Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Series: Shenanigans of genderbend twst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Someone Please Save These Chaotic Idiots

It wasn't that Vil hadn't experienced similar situations, no, far from it. Honestly he was too accustomed with the situations. It brought a sense if deja vu every single time this happened. So imagine his surprise when a neatly sealed envelope was placed in his usual seat in the classroom. There was still a while left before the next class began.

He gently picked up the letter and looked to confirm that yes, a neat _Vil Schoenheit_ was written at the corner of the envelope. The blond sighed thinking about that now which girl (or boy) might it be. The last experience wasn't so good for that crazy creature had broken into his room. He shivered at the thought. He will read it later (aside from all the facade he puts up, he does have a secret designation to keep items he received from genuine fans, he ain't that heartless). 

"What ? Lover boy has a little letter?" Vil sighed to maintain his calm and level headedness. Now is not the time to lose his cool. It's too early for that. No matter how annoying the subject might be. He turned to look at the higher galleries of the classroom and looked at the lioness sitting on the gallery above his.

"Seriously Kingscholar? Have you got nothing better to do than get on my nerves?" He took a once over of the female and mentally rated her looks. She is a woman, and she should at least present herself in a lady like manner. Seems like she loses all her brain cells when it comes to properly functioning and dressing up in the morning to look presentable. 

_She needs to know basic manners and etiquette._

"There is only so much you can do here." Her sentence broke off into a yawn towards the end. It was surprising she would even turn up to class. Usually the lioness would skip most of her classes to go and laze about in the botanical garden.

"Its surprising you turned up."

"Ruggie told this lizard, and he dragged me here." She pointed to the horned male beside her who was casually turning through the book in front of him. What language was that even? Nothing Vil can understand. Maybe some ancient fae language? Vil himself was surprised that he missed the presence of the faerie who has the most noticeable presence in possibly the entire NRC.

He huffed before turning to look at the lioness whose head now rested on her hands. 

"My business has nothing to do with you."

"For considering that I know who the author of the letter is, I apologise but it is interesting to watch." ' _And most definitely my_ _business_ ' left unsaid.The mock formality grated on Vil's nerves. Why does she speak when there is clearly no need for her to? 

"Kingsch-"

"Leona stop it, they will figure it out with time." The lioness looked at the man beside her before shrugging and turning to go and fall back to rest her head on his lap. Well, Vil _supposes_ that's what happened for from his position he can absolutely see nothing besides Malleus who had now closed the book to stare at the woman in his lap.

Well, Vil guesses they won't be doing anything indecent so early in the morning. It's too early for that shit. He turned away from the weird couple and took his seat. Never had he felt that a piece of paper in his pocket could be so heavy. (Or the snort from the lioness on the gallery behind him.)

* * *

Jack gripped hard at her hair as her ears fell flat on top her head. She couldn't even fathom what she had done, and couldn't exactly believe that she had the guts to actually go and place that letter on _his_ desk and sneak out of that place. Which failed miserably considering she did run into Leona and Malleus.

And the former's raised eyebrows said that yes, she knew. Jack had been busted. She had back then just given a sheepish smile and quickly bolted down the hallway. The snort she heard from behind her did not make Jack feel any better.

While in her mental dilemma the pat on her back finally dragged her out of her reverie. She looked up to see the hyena looking at her with an amused spark in her eyes. Nope. Jack had to yeet herself out of here right this instant. Now is not the time she wants to deal with Ruggie. She also does not want to deal with the yawning lioness whom Ruggie had clearly dragged over here for who knows what reason.

And she clearly, most definitely does not want to explain herself. Before even a really indignant very un-Jack like squeak left her mouth Ruggie gave her iconic laugh which quickly made Jack snap her mouth shut.

"Shishishishi I guess you have a visitor."

"Oi Ruggie, explain why you dragged me here."

"Mental support."

"I swear-"

The lioness's angry growls were ignored by the short hyena who just looked at the she wolf and pointed towards the hallways which lead to the mirrors. 

"Anyways, back on point, you have a visitor."

Jack quickly left the room when she could feel the tangible drop in the atmosphere accompanied by the threatening low growls of their dorm head. It's best not to be part of the collateral damage. Jack still values her life. When she ended up in the mirror chamber, the sight of the Pomefiore's uniform clad vice dorm head almost sent Jack back down the path she had just traversed.

The sight of Rook Hunt in the middle of the mirror chambers looking with that apparent 'normal' look of his at the other students of Savanaclaw sent the she wolf into a dilemma.

And it honestly did not take the hunter too long to spot her. When the eyes of the hunter focused on her and a smile broke out on his face, Jack knew that now there was no turning back. She mentally sighed and stepped towards the 'eccentric' man.

"Ah! Reine de Loups! Roi de Poison had personally tasked me to deliver this to you." Jack was pretty sure this man was getting a kick out of it. It was definitely a win for him as the apparent 'stalkerish' tendencies of Rook had been made aware of to the rest by Epel who definitely found out about it the hard way. Poor Epel, your sacrifices are appreciated.

He handed over a neat envelope with the elegant handwriting of the 'Roi de Poison' stating his name on the top. Okay. This was fast. Like _really_ fast a reply. She took the envelope and thanked the older man.

"Plein de grace! Now i shall take my leave Reine de Loups! Au revoir." The blond took off his iconic hat and placed it on his chest with a slight bow before turning on his heels and taking off just as quick. And he was gone in a flurry of purple robes. Jack blinked twice before looking down at the elegant lavender envelope. 

This time. An indignant squeak did leave her throat as she hid her face in the palm of her free hand. 

_Oh shit. Jack Howl was seriously fucked._

* * *

Vil away from the eyes of the potatoes of his dorm, broke out of character and lifted an elegant hand to cover his eyes. This was so unlike him. Seriously, what was he thinking when he accepted the confession (? He'd like to think it was ((accept it, it was)))?! He has not done this for any of his fans, so what was so special that he accepted the confession this time, and even wrote and sent back that he has agreed to go out with her on a date?! Goodness! On the Beautiful Queen, please save him.

It was going to be one hell of a 'date'.


End file.
